How Many Ways Could This Go Wrong?
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A series of April Fools' Day drabbles in response to the Guild of the Fantastic Quill's challenge. Drake has the best prank ever to finally get Gosalyn with...but that probably won't be the case...
1. Reaction One

A/N- This is in response to the Guild of the Fantastic Quill's April Fools' challenge. The prompt words used were "bells" and "dance." Now, this will be written as a series of one-shots or drabbles, depending on length. I don't know how many it will run...but I'll let you know when I know. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Darkwing Duck or any related character. They all belong to Disney.

* * *

**How Many Ways Could This Go Wrong?**

**Reaction One**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his sububan home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately up to her room...And Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching poweder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. When he reemerged, he was not dressed in his ususal purple Darkwing Duck garb, but in the yellow, crimson, and black garb of his nemesis and devious double, Negaduck.

He clapped a hand to his beak, trying to stiffle his giggles and rearrange his face into the most menacing one he could muster. He then made his way up the stairs toward Gosalyn's room. No sooner had he reached the second floor landing, his daughter emerged from her room.

It would have been enough...and certainly funnier for him, if Gosalyn had simply stopped at making a face. Because said face was hilarious. It was that deer-caught-in-headlights-caught-in-between-a-screech-and-shocked-silence face people often got when being pranked. But this was Gosalyn. By all rights, he should have known that his rough and tumble daughter would not take an in-home invasion by Negaduck lying down.

A milisecond later, Gosalyn had wiped the look from her face and replaced it with a stern, determined look. He was sure his own face looked shocked. She lunged forward, driving her right shoulder into his abdomen. He groaned...and rolled down the stairs.

"That'll teach you to sneak up on the Mallards!" Gosalyn said triumphantly from the top of the stairs.

"Gos," Drake finally managed to gasp. "It's me. Your dad!"

Gos looked dubious for a moment...then her eyes widened.

"Dad? Oh my gosh, what in the world did you think you were doing? Are you okay!" she shouted, running down the stairs to help her father to his feet.

"I was--_huff-_-trying to prank you...It's April Fools'!" he said, only managing a sitting position and removing his black mask.

Gosalyn glared. "Well, what did you expect me to do when confronted with Negaduck? Dance? Don't be stupid, Dad!"

In her own little huff, Gosalyn disappeared back upstairs to her room. Drake laid back slowly on the floor. Another April Fools' gone...and he still couldn't win for losing.

* * *

End Notes: Well, what did you think? I hope everyone found it funny! Now, like I said, I don't know exactly how many I'll do of these...at least two, I know for sure...I'll try for, like, five overall. And, on another note, in each of these drabbles, the first four paragraphs will be the same...the variable in this will be Gosalyn's reaction. Well, please review!


	2. Reaction Two

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! Oh, and I forgot to mention, the disclaimer on Reaction One applies to all drabbles in this series. Well, here's reaction two!

* * *

**Reaction Two**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his suburban home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately up to her room...And Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching powder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. When he reemerged, he was not dressed in his usual purple Darkwing Duck garb, but in the yellow, crimson, and black garb of his nemesis and devious double, Negaduck.

He clapped a hand to his beak, trying to stifle his giggles and rearrange his face into the most menacing one he could muster. He then made his way up the stairs toward Gosalyn's room. No sooner had he reached the second floor landing, his daughter emerged from her room.

Her eyes were wide at first, shocked. Then, they darted back and forth, searching for something. He grinned his best evil grin at her. She took a few tentative steps forward.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "You aren't supposed to be here until tonight, love."

Drake thought his heart had stopped. His eyes flared, and he was sure he looked exactly like Negaduck now.

"_What_?" he growled at her. "Young lady, I demand the meaning behind this now!"

Gosalyn fell to the floor, laughing and beating her fist.

"Oh, oh," she gasped, pointing at him now.

"I don't think I see the funny part of this, Gos," he said, slowly removing the mask.

She laughed even harder. "Oh, Dad! If you could have seen your face when you thought Negaduck and I were…ha ha ha!"

He realized, too late as usual, that she had foiled him again. He pressed his beak shut hard. She pushed herself back to her feet.

"April Fools, Dad. Man, you should really learn from the master," she said with a theatrical bow.

Growling and grumbling, he made his way back downstairs, crushing his hat angrily in his hands. Gosalyn was still cackling.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so was that one good? I'm sure the repeating paragraphs will get monotonous, but hopefully the scenes that follow will make up for it. Oh, and the paragraph where he goes upstairs and the part where Gosalyn is in her room won't always repeat. It just so happen to fit for this reaction. Please review!


	3. Reaction Three

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! Well, here we go again! Please note that Gos's location inside the house is different in this one. Now, will Drake ever win out? Let's find out!

* * *

**Reaction Three**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his suburban home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately into the kitchen, under the guise of getting a cookie...But Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching powder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. When he reemerged, he was not dressed in his usual purple Darkwing Duck garb, but in the yellow, crimson, and black garb of his nemesis and devious double, Negaduck.

He laughed quietly to himself, turning to enter the kitchen. However, as he passed by it, his foot caught the small table that held his Darkwing statue. With a couple of wobbles, it crashed to the ground, sounding throughout the house. He paused, horrified first at losing his statue, then second at the fact that Gosalyn might have heard him. After a moment, he heard nothing and continued onward into the kitchen.

He paused outside the swinging doors, contemplating an entrance that would make his disguise more believable. Finally, he lifted his foot, kicked open the doors, and jumped through before they could swing shut again.

He laughed his best evil laugh. Concentrating hard on lowering his voice, he announced, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little girl!"

With a cry of "hi-yah," Drake was only vaguely aware of something black, flat, and round coming towards his beak before he was on the floor, dizzy and seeing multi-colored stars.

"Koiya, ho, ho," he groaned.

When his vision finally returned, he found that Gosalyn, looking quite fierce, was standing over him…with a cast-iron frying pan held in her hand like a baseball bat. He moved to sit up, but she shook it threateningly at him.

"Don't you move, or I'll hit you again!" she menaced.

"Gos, sweetie…pie…" he squeaked in a voice too high to ever be Negaduck's.

A long gasped and widened eyes followed as Gosalyn suddenly threw the frying pan away over her shoulder. She knelt, pulling her dad's head into her lap.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay?"

"A little…worse for wear…but, fine, nonetheless."

His world was still spinning…but some of the stars had disappeared. That had to be a good sign.

"Oh, Dad! I should have known—"

Drake waved his hand dismissively. "Not…your…fault…"

With a small smile, Gosalyn said, "Happy April Fools' Day, Dad."

He groaned again and laid back, muttering that she should call an ambulance…and keep him awake, in case of concussion.

* * *

End Notes: Was this one up to the other ones' caliber? I actually didn't think that this was going to be as funny as I had thought the other two were, but I was pleasantly surprised. Oh, and I've decided that there will be six in this little drabble series. So, three more to go!


	4. Reaction Four

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's another one! Also, I honestly can't remember if I came up with this one or if the idea was given to me. So, if it was given to me, kudos to that person, and if not…well, just more proof of the aging process taking hold of me early.

* * *

**Reaction Four**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his suburban home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately up to her room...And Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching powder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. When he reemerged, he was not dressed in his usual purple Darkwing Duck garb, but in the yellow, crimson, and black garb of his nemesis and devious double, Negaduck.

He wrapped his cape theatrically about him before moving to ascend the staircase. However, before he could reach the foot of the stairs, the alarm connected to the police radio that informed him of crimes or various other things that required his attention sounded. He rushed to it, removing it from its hiding place, and read the readout it gave him.

The mayor's house was on fire with him still inside! As the readout continued, it stated that all ways into the building for the firefighters had blocked, and the mayor was trapped. Well, where the ordinary heroes could not venture, Darkwing Duck surely could!

Rushing back to the coat room, he pulled it open and searched for his Darkwing costume. He had torn out over half of the room's contents before he came to the realization that the outfit was not there. His eyes were wide, panicked. Of course, he had plenty of spares, but they were all at Darkwing Tower. He could always change there, but by the sound of the readout, he would be wasting even more valuable time. He had to leave and then just grab the Ratcatcher and go. He sighed.

Going dressed as Negaduck was dangerous, not to mention that it would be giving his nemesis ill-deserved brownie points with the public. But a hero does what a hero must! He rushed to his chairs and bopped the statue once on the head, sending him spinning away.

Several hours later, Gosalyn descended the stairs of the Mallard home, chuckling darkly. Over one arm she had her father's purple Darkwing costume. She that, by now, he surely must be panicked enough to call it quits on her April Fools' prank. She peeked around into the living room.

"Dad!" she called, barely able to contain her laughter.

After a few moments of no answer, she tried again. Once more nothing. But before she could try for a third, the telephone in the hall began to ring nearly off its hook. She dashed towards it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Uh, Gos?" her father's voice, low, answered back.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"I'm in jail, Gosalyn. They think I'm Negaduck. I went to go save the mayor, and they arrested me as Negaduck on a list of about a gazillion charges."

Gosalyn's eyes widened. "Why in the heck were you dressed as Negaduck?"

"Well…I was going to prank you, but then I couldn't find my costume to change into. It was urgent, so I went anyway. Do you know where the costume I keep at the house is anyway?"

Gosalyn eyed the outfit in question, still hung over her arm. She moved it so that it was hidden behind her back, as if her father could magically see through the telephone receiver.

"No, Dad," she said as innocently as possible. "I haven't got a clue. So, you need me to bail you out?"

"No," he said, dragging out the word. "I need you to get Launchpad to bail me out. Use the emergency account to get the money, alright?"

Gosalyn furrowed her brow. "Okay. But, Dad, why didn't you just change at the tower?"

Darkwing sighed heavily. "It was urgent," he said, and Gosalyn could tell it was through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'll get Launchpad ASAP, Dad. We'll have you out of the joint in no time! Bye!"

Without really waiting for a reply, Gosalyn hung up the phone. She stared at the costume. Then, hanging it as far back in the coat room as she could manage, she made a mental note _not_ to mention to her father that she had taken it. She had just gotten her allowance privileges back, anyway.

Clearing her throat, she called through the house for Launchpad.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? Only two more reactions to go! Now, I have it planned that you will get to see Launchpad, but I'm not telling you when. Haha. Please review!


	5. Reaction Five

A/N- Only one left to go! Thanks to everyone for their great reviews! Okay, please note that there is a significant difference in one of the paragraphs that repeat. And kudos to negschainsaw for the idea for this one!

* * *

**Reaction Five**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his suburban home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately up to her room...And Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching powder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. But, before he could enter, the alarm for his crime detector sounded. He snatched the readout from it, reading it quickly. Armed robbery on the corner of Fifth and Sycamore, Ernie's Package Store. Drake sighed. His prank would have to wait.

He returned to the coat closet, emerging as the Mighty Masked Mallard, Darkwing Duck. He darted to his chairs, smacking the head of the statue, whirling away to Darkwing Tower.

Two hours later, the chairs whirled again. But the contents of the chair were much different than what it usually held. Black, crimson, and yellow clad, Darkwing's devious duplicate sat in one of the blue chairs, grinning wickedly at his surroundings.

Ever since he had escaped from the Negaverse once more, Negaduck had waited for a way to take his revenge upon Darkwing. He knew now, as he supposed he should have always known, that even though the Negaverse was vastly different…it also held great similarities. So he had found Darkwing's home on Avian Way, using his henchman to stage a crime across the city. Even as inept as Dipwing usually was, he would foil a simple robbery in no time. Negaduck stood, making his way upstairs, looking for his target.

If he had a Gosalyn in the Negaverse…then surely Darkwing had a Gosalyn in his world. And he would care for his daughter like Negaduck had never cared for his. Negaduck would use this to his advantage. He reached the top of the stairs just as this universe's Gosalyn—hair in rough pigtails and dressed in a sports jersey—emerged from her room.

Gosalyn paused, blinking in surprise at the Mallard Menace. She looked horrified, as she should be. Negaduck chuckled darkly. Suddenly, Gosalyn's eyes softened, and she shook her head.

"Nice try, Dad," she said.

Negaduck growled. She shook her head again.

"Lame, Dad, dressing up as Negaduck on April Fools' Day. Very lame," she said.

Negaduck advanced on her, not allowing his confusion to stop him. If she wanted to believe that he was Darkwing in disguise, then he would use it to his advantage. She wasn't backing away from him.

"Dad…seriously, you're just grasping at straws now. Give it up," she said.

Negaduck towered over her now, ready to seize her. She looked up at him, her brow crinkled.

"Dad…?" she asked, her voice tiny.

"Guess again, kiddo," Negaduck growled.

Gosalyn gasped, but before Negaduck could lunge at her, a loud bonk sounded. He felt dizzy and was seeing stars. He fell forward, his world going black.

Gosalyn jumped out of the way, looking up to see her father—her actual father, dressed as Darkwing—standing with his gas gun in hand. He looked at her, incredulous.

"Why in the world didn't you run?" he asked.

"I…I thought he was you…playing a joke…"

Darkwing shook his head. "I give up when I know I've been found out, Gos, you know that."

Gosalyn nodded, chuckling weakly, "Oh, yeah."

Darkwing sighed. "So…what are we going to do about him? He knows where we live now."

Gosalyn blinked, thinking. Finally, she grinned.

"We could always have Morgana send him somewhere far, far away…like Yemen or something. After that, we can work up something else."

Darkwing laughed, picking up the still unconscious Negaduck.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said, making his way downstairs.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so only one more to go! I hope everyone enjoyed this one!


	6. Reaction Six

A/N- Okay, sorry that it took me so long to get back to this one. I was working on another story that I was focusing on finishing, which I'm close to doing…six chapters left to be written! As for this one, I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**Reaction Six**

Every year. Every _stinkin'_ year. Every April Fools' Day, Gosalyn gets him first. Well, not this time. The father would surpass the daughter.

Drake Mallard kicked back on the couch of his suburban home, lost in thought. It was mid-afternoon with Gosalyn only having been home from school for thirty minutes. She had rushed immediately up to her room, and had reemerged seconds later to move downstairs to the kitchen...And Drake knew she was plotting. Plotting his ultimate humiliation...just like every year. The year she put itching powder in his Darkwing Costume. Oh, Quackerjack had _loved _that. Or the year when she had sewn bells inside the seams of his costume, making a surprise attack impossible.

Now that he thought about it, had she been trying to prank him or get him killed?

He pushed that thought from his mind as another, much more interesting one entered. He had it. The perfect prank. He leaped up from the couch, and threw open the door to the coat room under the staircase. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. When he reemerged, he was not dressed in his usual purple Darkwing Duck garb, but in the yellow, crimson, and black garb of his nemesis and devious double, Negaduck.

He laughed, quietly of course, to himself as he tip-toed around the corner to the kitchen doors. However, just out of reach of the swinging, white doors, they opened. Drake took a deep breath, preparing the best yell/evil growl/"boo" that he could muster in just a few moments' warning.

Gosalyn emerged, popping the tab on a Coo-Coo Cola seconds after the doors opened. The drink fizzed loudly, and she kicked it back, taking a huge swig. Drake opened his beak to make his move, and Gosalyn shook her head, stepping around him.

"Better luck next year, Dad," she said, continuing on, nonchalantly, to her room.

Drake watched her go, annoyance and disappointment contorting his face. How had she known? He sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and stepped into the kitchen.

"N-N-N-Negaduck!" Launchpad's voice greeted him, followed by his sidekick emitting a very loud, very shocked yell.

Drake blinked in surprise as the taller duck simply passed out, falling to the kitchen floor. He approached him, nudging the unconscious Launchpad.

"Launchpad?" he asked.

Nothing. Out cold. Drake chuckled to himself. He had not been able to scare Gos…but Launchpad, he had knocked out.

Ah, for small victories.

_**Fin**_

* * *

End Notes: Well, that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed this! I know I did. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I hope to see everyone at my other DW fics. Again, thanks!


End file.
